candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Siberian Sorbet
- | characters = Penguin | champion = Penguin President | new = | released = | difficulty = Somewhat hard | previous = Mellow Marshmallow | next = Cloudberry Creek |previous2 = Mellow-Marshmallow.png|next2 = Cloudberry-Creek.png}} Siberian Sorbet is the 72nd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third and last episode of World Fourteen. This episode was released on July 8, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Penguin President. Story Before episode: A penguin gives ice cream with a jelly fish on top for Tiffi. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Locked chocolate ( ) is officially introduced. Guide Levels It has three somewhat hard-hard levels, 1058, 1069, and 1070, and a notorious insanely hard level, 1061. The rest of the levels are rated medium or lower. Overall, this is still a somewhat hard episode, but is still easier than the previous episode, Mellow Marshmallow. |Level type 2 = |Level type 3 = |Level #1 = 1058|Level #2 = 1066|Level #3 = 1069}} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= EP72 Background.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1056 Reality.png|Level 1056 - |link=Level 1056 Level 1057 Reality.png|Level 1057 - |link=Level 1057 Level 1058 Reality.png|Level 1058 - |link=Level 1058 Level 1059 Reality.png|Level 1059 - |link=Level 1059 Level 1060 Reality.png|Level 1060 - |link=Level 1060 Level 1061 Reality.png|Level 1061 - |link=Level 1061 Level 1062 Reality.png|Level 1062 - |link=Level 1062 Level 1063 Reality before.png|Level 1063 - (Before Candies Settle)|link=Level 1063 Level 1063 Reality after.png|Level 1063 - (After Candies Settle)|link=Level 1063 Level 1064 Reality.png|Level 1064 - |link=Level 1064 Level 1065 Reality.png|Level 1065 - |link=Level 1065 Level 1066 Reality.png|Level 1066 - |link=Level 1066 Level 1067 Reality.png|Level 1067 - |link=Level 1067 Level 1068 Reality.png|Level 1068 - |link=Level 1068 Level 1069 Reality.png|Level 1069 - |link=Level 1069 Level 1070 Reality.png|Level 1070 - |link=Level 1070 |-| Champion title= Champion 72.png|Champion title Episode 72 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 72 completed! Trivia *The episode's pathway is similar to that of Gummy Galaxy and Caramel Keep's pathway, but the episode's pathway colour is pink. *This is the first time an element from Candy Crush Soda Saga appears in this game. *A large scoop of pink ice cream located at the left of the episode's pathway is similar to the one in the episode, Ice Cream Caves. (see image at the right) *This is the ninth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *If you look at the background closely, Odus is hidden behind the ice cream post. *If you look at the shadow of this character on pathway after completing level 1070 closely, the cardboard and the shadow of this character are not identical. *This episode breaks the trend of having the absence of UFOs and timed level. *This episode takes place in Siberia. Moreover, this is the first episode which refers to a location in real life. **Siberia is an Icy region in Russia. *Toffee tornadoes and candy frogs are absent in this episode. *This was arguably the first episode to introduce something new (locked chocolate) since Gummy Galaxy, until level 52 was buffed to include locked chocolate as well. However, since the appearance of locked chocolate in this level is unofficial, not to mention being in a level more than 1000 levels before the official release (and unlike some unofficial appearances the element didn't appear until after its official release in a buffed version of a previous level) this is still considered to be the first official episode to have locked chocolate and therefore the latest episode to feature a new element. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Fourteen Category:World finales Category:Somewhat hard episodes